Hados Coyunturales
by CSI00 Sidle
Summary: Sara tiene su pasado frente a ella... lo bueno... pero para poder verlo, tendrá que enfrentar lo perverso...Y tendrá que perder, para entender.
1. Hados00

**Aquí yace todo lo que tengo…**

**Aquí se queda todo lo que entrego…**

**Aquí se va todo lo que llega…**

**Aquí verás todo lo que puedo dar…**

_Porque era lo menos que podía hacer..._

_Porque era lo último..._

_Porque si no hay razones, hay que crearlas..._

_Porque la ciencia las persigue..._

_Porque el alma las necesita..._

_Porque no hay finales felices..._

_Porque para ganar se requiere perder..._

_Porque es duro decir adiós con palabras..._

_Porque resulta fácil crear que hablar..._

_Porque todos los escritores se confiesan..._

_Porque duele mucho..._

_Porque no tiene nada de justo..._

_Porque no es fácil dejar las cosas atrás..._

_Porque es primordial seguir..._

_Porque a nadie le importa..._

_Porque la historia de Odette y Eric no es el lago de los cisnes..._

_Porque los niños no deben llorar..._

_Porque la tristeza, se reserva para más tarde..._

_Porque no se debe esperar nada..._

_Porque es hermoso tener..._

_Porque todo el mundo a veces sueña..._

_Porque la ausencia lastima..._

_Porque ver no es lo mismo que sentir..._

_Porque resulta imposible olvidar..._

_Porque siempre hubo un instante..._

_Porque los sucesos son inevitables..._

_Porque cada comienzo tiene su final..._

_Porque la muerte nos espera..._

_Porque no es bueno dejar cabos sueltos..._

_Porque es importante cerrar las puertas..._

_Porque podrían robar tu esencia..._

_Porque nuestros anhelos pueden volar por la ventana..._

_Porque las lágrimas lavan las culpas..._

_Porque al final sólo una verá su verdad..._

_Porque muchas se quedarán en el camino..._

_Porque hay que merecer estar ahí..._

_Porque de lo contrario volverá a empezar..._

_Porque cada vez será más doloroso..._

_Porque se debe confiar..._

_Porque el final es relativo... _

_Porque ... siempre habrá una razón..._

_**CSI00 Sidle**_

**Aparte 00 - Opening**

-Por qué tus ropas son negras, acaso perdiste a alguien en tu vida? – le preguntó girándose para verla de frente.

-He perdido mucho – respondió ella bajando su mirada. – Casi todo – terminó diciendo con un nudo en su garganta que la obligó a guardar silencio.

Él la miró sin hacer ningún gesto, esperando a que ella se abriera, que se lo contara. Pero no hubo nada más que silencio. El comprensivo y tajante silencio que sirvió como historia y respuesta. Haciendo que él se le acercara para refugiarla dentro de su torso.

El delgado cuerpo de ella se quedó enterrado en los brazos de aquel hombre que la había recogido en aquella carretera. No dijo nada. No dijeron nada. Era como si sus mentes hablaran, pero, que no desearan ser escuchadas. En un largo momento que se prolongó hasta que sus cuerpos desnudos cayeron presas del cansancio sobre un juego de gastadas sábanas de un cuarto de motel de carretera.

Sexo. El placer de la carne que brota en los poros de cada ser humano. Por muy solo que esté. Por podridas que estén sus entrañas.

Y dos desconocidos encontrados en una carretera que cruzaba el país de un lado al otro no podían ser la excepción a la regla de la tentación. Y sucumbieron entregando en medio de gemidos y portentos, todo lo que podían dar. Instintos, los mismos que hacen que el ser humano, por más racional que se crea, siga siendo un simple animal que recorre este mundo.

Las primeras luces del amanecer alcanzaron el trozo de ventana que yacía sobre la cama de los dos amantes anónimos y revelaron lo que tenían que mostrar.

Sin necesidad de un prisma que difractara las radiaciones. Sólo una simple luz blanca, empezaba a hacer evidente algo que haría desprender gritos de terror de la nueva feliz pareja de lujuriosos animales conscientes que llegaron antes de que alguien más los echase de menos.

Balanceándose, como un péndulo de un reloj antiguo que alguien abandonó para darle paso a la tecnología. Así estaba el cuerpo de ella. Una _Jane Doe_ que danzaba sin vida colgada de la viga del mugroso techo del cuarto. Sus ropas negras hacían un círculo bajo su cuerpo inerte. Si aún no había perdido todo, quizá ese era el mejor momento para hacerlo. Al menos eso decía su rostro inexpresivo que iba y venía al compás de sus famélicos hombros.


	2. Hados1

HADOS COYUNTURALES 

**Justo cuando se creía que las oportunidades habían derrotado a las coincidencias...**

_**Dedicado especialmente a Patricia González Ponce.**_

_**Porque la realidad a veces puede hacerse historia…**_

_**Y las escenas se ven mejor cuando han sucedido…**_

**Aparte inicial – Un espiral de muerte**

Grissom se encargó de hacer las fotografías desde todos los ángulos. La cama revuelta y la desnudez del cuerpo de la mujer revelaban que hubo actividad sexual previa. Aunque las observaciones y las conclusiones siempre estaban sujetas a evidencias físicas, no a conjeturas. De recolectar lo necesario para empezar a seguir la pista se encargarían sus pupilos que, tras órdenes, habían esperado afuera, junto con el personal uniformado de la policía de Las Vegas que se movía aprisa interrogando testigos y alejando curiosos.

El criminalista más joven del séquito de Grissom, Greg Sanders, hubiese pasado perfectamente en el último grupo por su pinta estrafalaria. Sin embargo, estaba del otro lado de la cinta, con la suficiente madurez para encarar un caso anodino en la historia de la muerte en la ciudad del pecado. Con el ímpetu suficiente para esperar a que su jefe, supervisor, mentor y sobre todo, modelo, dejara la escena y le permitiera entrar.

Sofía Curtis, una mujer con mucho más experiencia que Sanders en el campo, estaba molesta, cruzando de un lado para el otro. No podía entender las razones que la llevaron a acudir a aquel llamado. El turno estaba a punto de terminar, y un caso como ese no iba a hacerle ascender en su nivel. Ni mucho menos, volver a ganarse lo necesario para obtener la capitanía de alguno de los dos turnos del laboratorio de criminalística. El ser la "nana" de Gil Grissom, nunca le había venido en gracia, y menos en momentos como ese en el que el famoso entomólogo se apañó el crédito encerrándose a solas con el cadáver para entablar la clásica charla con la muerte.

Momentos después, la puerta se abrió y el renombrado criminalista asomó la cabeza seguida de su torso y piernas. Con una de sus manos, se peinó la barba cada vez más cubierta del tono neblina de los hilos plateados que representaban su edad. No dijo nada, como siempre, y con un paso adusto, se encaminó hasta su coche desde donde le dijo a Greg –Te encargas de la cama.

El joven criminalista asintió con la cabeza echando a la mano su caja de trabajo y penetró en la habitación.

Sofía se quedó esperando en vano una indicación hacia ella. Pero el supervisor desapareció con su cámara llena de unas cuantas fotografías del lugar. Si ese era el momento, no le quedaba ninguna duda.

-Maldición – dijo rechinando sus dientes y se enroscó su rubio cabello en una desordenada coleta antes de penetrar. Si era una buena criminalista sabía que si a Greg le había tocado la habitación. Un mugroso y maloliente sanitario la estaría esperando.

**Al otro lado de los recuerdos**

Había acabado de hacer su maleta; no necesitaba llevar mucho consigo; aunque se iría, no estaría tan lejos, no le importaba si tenía que volver a medio tiempo, al final, incluso esperaba y anhelaba aquella posibilidad.

Ya había pasado tiempo, y aunque no podía encontrar el lugar que tenía que ocupar y seguía a la deriva; al menos ya podía dejar escapar las lágrimas cuando en realidad necesitaban salir.

Quizá esas fueron las razones que la impulsaron a alejarse.

Mientras depositaba sus últimos artilugios en un bolso de mano, alguien llamó al timbre. Extrañada, se acercó al visor pero no vio a nadie afuera, y al no encontrar respuesta con su voz, se detuvo antes de abrir la puerta.

Aunque su curiosidad pudo más.

En el suelo yacía un juguete, un pequeño pato vestido con un delantal de laboratorio que la miraba mientras batía sus alas mecánicamente con un sonido de feria. Había sido suyo alguna vez.

Su primera reacción fue de sobresalto. Un recuerdo vivo cruzó por su mente. Ella no había cambiado; al menos no lo notaba, aunque no podía verse desde afuera desde hacía tiempo.

Sonrió al imaginar quien estaba tras todo esto y luego, mirando hacia un pasillo aparentemente desierto dijo – Vaya, es un poco tarde para almorzar no te parece?

Detrás de una planta de sombra que ella mismo había plantado cerca de su pórtico, salió una silueta que también esbozaba una sonrisa. Tal como ella podía recordarla antes.

– Si, han pasado 8 años, 9 meses y 15 días1 – le dijo Nicole Caine caminando para levantar el juguete que había terminado su espectáculo. Con el pato en la mano, lo echó a su bolsillo y volvió a decirle – Te gustan los números, yo todavía los aborrezco, pero hice un esfuerzo para saludarte.

-Todavía me gustan muchas cosas que solíamos hacer – dijo ella con una mueca que de inmediato fue comprendida por Nicole

– Te dije que no debías esperar nada, traté de mostrártelo, pero no quisiste verlo.

-Ya no hay spaghetti – gruñó ella para evitar otra retórica – Se terminó hace mucho tiempo.

-Sabía que debía prever esto – dijo Nicole sonriendo como si nada hubiese sucedido.

Hubo un momento de tenso silencio hasta que ella optó por dejarla entrar – Adentro! – le dijo casi como un dictamen y abrió completamente la puerta.

Nicole pasó gustosa a aquella máquina del tiempo, era como verla de nuevo en su pequeña habitación del campus. Aunque fuera un departamento, ahí estaba todo lo que podía recordar, incluso esa mirada triste que vio cuando se dio cuenta de que se estaba quedando sola.

Antes de que el mismo pasado la atacara con imágenes, prefirió echarle mano a lo más visible de la sala, la maleta.

-Cómo, te vas? – le preguntó

-No siempre tú serás la de la vida secreta – contestó sonriendo – Pero de todas formas me queda algo de tiempo para un bocadillo, qué opinas?

Sara Sidle y Nicole Caine se habían conocido tiempo atrás en Berckley, aunque no eran colegas directas, sus carreras eran afines lo que les daba tiempo para aprender la una de la otra. Así, solían compartir sus labores y aficiones. Para Sara, Nicole era un refugio, alguien con quien podía contar y con quien solía ser espontánea. Nicole sabía del "amor platónico" de Sara hacia su tutor y hoy supervisor, y no se tardó en hacerle el reclamo particular.

-Cómo es posible que dejaras un prometedor futuro en San Francisco porque él te lo pide. No tienes remedio, siempre harás todo por complacerlo. Y él permanece ausente sin darse cuenta de lo que vales.

-Yo valgo por mí misma no por los demás, eso no tienes porque repetirlo; además, sabes que me gusta hacer esto. Por cierto, aún te tienen esclavizadas tus partículas?

-Son parte de mi vida, pero no mi vida entera, tú conoces como manejo mis asuntos.

-Demasiado – dijo Sara bajando la cabeza.

-Oye, ya habíamos hablado de eso, no tienes porque recalcarlo en cada oportunidad que se presenta.

-Pero tú no puedes aparecer de la nada y con una sonrisa como si todo fuera un juego. Nicole creí que podías entenderlo.

-Yo creí falsamente eso – le dijo Nicole – Pero cuando te vi corriendo para no cruzarte con mi cara y ofenderte porque no participaba de tus planes, entonces, me di cuenta que esperabas demasiado de alguien que no puede dar nada.

-Me diste tiempo, algo que muy poca gente hace. Y te preocupaste por mí cuando yo necesitaba que se preocuparan. Claro, de un momento a otro todo eso dejó de importar, porque como todo el mundo dice, las cosas que vienen, tienen que irse alguna vez.

-Sabes que eso jamás salió de mi boca y que tus versiones son diferentes a las mías.

-Lo único que sé es que mi vuelo sale en menos de dos horas – dijo Sara en tono cortante.

-Bien, muy bien, fue grato volver a verte Sara – le dijo Nicole sacando de su bolsillo el juguete y una invitación – Esto es tuyo – de ese modo, se dio media vuelta y salió de la casa de Sara y de su vida.

**Preeliminares**

-Hemorragia petequial – dijo Robbins observando las pupilas de la víctima – Hay marcas de cuerda alrededor de su cuello lo que concuerda que la asfixia fue provocada cuando su cuerpo soportó todo su peso sobre la viga. No hay signos de violencia sexual aunque la penetración no se hizo por vía natural, sino, con un instrumento desconocido que le provocó un espasmo de la pared uterina.

Grissom levantó una ceja tratando de comprender – Hay algo más en el cuerpo Al?

-Una marquilla, quizá una herida que se hizo al colgarse del techo, pero conociéndote, quisiera que me des una opinión al respecto.

Grissom tomó la lupa y se acercó hacia el abdomen de la víctima; en efecto, había una minúscula herida de la cual no alcanzó a brotar más que un hilillo de sangre formando un halo. Luego de observarla y palparla detenidamente se atrevió a decir – Es demasiado regular para ser una herida accidental, parece tallada.

Ahora era Robbins el desconcertado, nadie que pretenda colgarse iba a hacerse una herida por su propia cuenta, suficiente era el hecho de ver como te ahogas mientras tu cerebro se adormece.

-Imposible – dijo finalmente – Sigo considerando que ella debió tropezar con algo que la lastimó.

-Había un círculo tallado con sus prendas – dijo Grissom sin importar la opinión de su amigo – Nada empieza ni termina, todos los círculos tienen una frecuencia y periodo, y cuando se unen, todo vuelve a ser. – con estas palabras, esbozó una sonrisa y le dio las gracias al doctor caminando hasta la puerta, no sin antes cerciorarse que el cadáver recibiría la mejor de las atenciones, en tóxicos, huellas, marcas, y sobre todo, historia.

**-**Divirtiéndote? – le preguntó Hodges a Sofía quien estaba clavada sobre la pantalla del ordenador con señas de estar demasiado fatigada.

-Si no tienes nada en concreto, es mejor que desaparezcas de mi vista – le dijo ella sin levantar la mirada.

**-**Me pagan por trabajar, así sea con ustedes – respondió Hodges en tono irónico mientras le estiraba una carpeta con unos resultados – Tu prueba de absorción – dijo – El polvo extraño que encontraste en la bañera resultó ser asbesto.

Sofía levantó la cabeza para mirar de frente a su interlocutor con un rostro de sorpresa – Asbesto?

-Prohibido en la mayoría de los estados, provoca cáncer por su exposición continua, las construcciones deben ser de una antigüedad de más o menos 20 o 30 años para tener aún vestigios de asbesto.

Sofía quedó pasmada al escuchar aquellas palabras. Por más desagradable que haya sido. Aquel motel de carretera no podía tener más de 10 años encima.

-He elaborado una lista de las construcciones más cercanas al motel que se encuentran en ese rango – prosiguió Hodges haciendo que se dibujara una sonrisa en Sofía – También están en la carpeta, al igual que los usos alternos y las últimas ventas de asbesto hechas en el transcurso de esta semana.

**-**Y eso a cambio de? – le dijo ella al ver la "molestia innecesaria" que se había tomado el encargado de rastros.

-Una cita – dijo él y, sin darle tiempo para que respondiese, prosiguió – Mañana, tienes libre, yo también, así que es un trato.

Sofía intentó replicar, pero ya era demasiado tarde, porque Hodges ya se había esfumado de su presencia con una gran sonrisa.

Lo había encontrado bajo la cama, tenía todo lo que su ingenio podía proporcionarle. Una funda de madera de roble totalmente tallada, demasiado elegante, y lo mejor, repleta de DNA. Lo corrió personalmente en el CODIS sin obtener nada. Lo único que pudo determinar, fue, que al igual que el 73 de los vestigios que encontró en la cama, eran XX. Probablemente de aquella desafortunada Jane.

Aunque la forma como estaban revueltas las sábanas y una caja de preservativos sin abrir abrían la posibilidad de que la fiesta no haya sido tan privada como parecía.

Si bien existían muchas evidencias que procesar y clasificar encontradas en toda la habitación. Lo único que captaba la atención del joven criminalista era ese artilugio tallado. El mismo que había servido para provocarle placer a una mujer que estaba a punto de colgarse.

-Demasiado largo para que lo haya usado sola – se dijo mientras seguía hipnotizado por las figuras geométricas que sobresalían dándole una forma adorable. –Demasiado impropio para ella – se atrevió a concluir pensando en la seda con la que debía hacer juego y que ahora retiraban hilo a hilo de la garganta de la mujer.

Se llamaba Charisma, Charisma Spender, de 31 años, soltera, residente de New Jersey. Abogada litigante desde hacía 7 años. Había venido sola a Las Vegas. Y se había colgado de una viga luego de tener relaciones con un bastón de madera.

Jim Brass trataba de imaginar lo que pasaba por la mente de esa mujer para hacer semejante cosa. Aunque los exámenes no estaban listos todavía a él no le cabía ni la menor duda. Estaba drogada. O loca como una cabra.

En la pantalla de su ordenador yacía el historial limpio de la hoja de vida de la mujer. Ni arrestos previos, ni problemas con la justicia. Nada.

En su mano reposaba el informe levantado por sus oficiales de homicidios. Teniendo en cuenta la declaración del encargado de la recepción del motel, ella había llegado a las 05:10. Acompañada. El perfil del hombre que había llegado con ella no era de mucha ayuda para una identificación. De mediana edad, mediana estatura, no habló, ni se registró. La habitación la había pagado ella. Y lo mejor, la cámara de la recepción no era más que un foco viejo que espantaba a los ladrones con un intermitente rojo. En otras palabras, podía haber llegado con el mismísimo alcalde y el encargado no se habría inmutado, siempre y cuando los billetes fuesen de calidad.

Ya había notificado a New Jersey para que reconocieran el cadáver e hicieran en muerte por aquella desdichada, algo que no pudieron hacer en vida. Darle tiempo.

1 Un juego de números donde 8 y 9 son meses y 8 y 15 son días


	3. Hados2

**Otra vez – Todos somos uno**

Había echado a andar en la dirección de siempre, sin importar lo que perdiera; simplemente, hizo lo que solía hacer. Huir, tan rápido como pudo, tan pronto como se lo permitieron las fuerzas.

No había sido nada grato, no se parecía a sus ideas. No se acercaba ni un poco a lo que habría imaginado. Sin embargo, eso era lo único que tenía en esos momentos, y no iba a intentar maquillar las circunstancias, ni a arreglar los acontecimientos. Simplemente, seguiría, como ya lo había hecho.

Echó su bolso de mano en el casillero y casi por instinto se fue caminando por el pasillo hasta encontrarse de frente con alguien que tenía un poco de prisa.

-Creí que Grissom te había firmado la orden de vacaciones ayer – le dijo Greg acomodando sus papeles para saludarla.

-En realidad lo hizo, pero, prefiero pasar mi tiempo aquí – dijo ella esbozando una de sus mejores sonrisas.

Greg hubiese querido quedarse discutiendo sobre las razones, pero la pila de papeles que sostenía empezaba a tambalearse. Así que, se despidió.

-Si quieres, puedo darte una mano, sé que Grissom no va a asignarme nada mientras esté de "vacaciones" – le dijo Sara capturando en el aire unas carpetas que se dirigían al piso.

Para Greg, esa fue una de las mejores propuestas que había escuchado ese día.

-Qué estoy viendo? – preguntó Grissom con un listado que ocupaba dos columnas.

-Son las últimas ventas de asbesto realizadas en el área metropolitana de Las Vegas – respondió Sofia tomando asiento en la oficina de su supervisor.

Grissom apenas levantó los ojos y se bajó los lentes hasta la punta de la nariz. Señal de que necesitaba que le ampliaran más la información.

-Trabajé el baño y encontré vestigios de asbesto, y estoy intentando seguir el rastro, quizá el hombre con el que estuvo aquella chica venía de alguna construcción.

-Sofia – dijo Grissom bajando su mirada hacia ella – Intentas construir tu teoría con base en una corazonada?

Para ella, esa pregunta fue más una ofensa y respondió de igual forma – No, no sigo corazonadas, sino evidencias, y al no encontrar huellas latentes ni DNA que vincule a otra persona dentro de la habitación. Seguí lo único que tengo. Pero como al parecer no te interesa, podrías reasignarme a otro caso. – diciendo esto, se levantó tirándole su carpeta en el escritorio.

-Sofía – dijo Grissom que se puso en pie de inmediato y la tomó por su brazo para evitar que se fuera y la confrontó con sus ojos azules - La chica estaba drogada, encontraron una dosis de pentotal sódico suficiente para adormecer a un caballo. Además, el ángulo de postura del cuerpo y sus ropas indican claramente que no fue un suicidio.

-Y bien? – dijo Sofia soltándose – Es tu caso, deduce tú todo lo que quieras.

-No – respondió Grissom intentando convencer a su subordinada que no cruce la puerta – Quedas al mando, yo, debo irme.

Aquellas palabras hicieron dibujar una sonrisa inmediata en el rostro de la criminalista que no se detuvo ni se giró, y apresuró su paso con la única certeza de desaparecer de la vista de su supervisor en el menor tiempo posible.

Grissom se quedó mirándola cruzar el pasillo y sonrió abiertamente.

-Es ella – dijo Patt Wilson, un hombre de negocios muy allegado a Charisma, su rostro se descompuso por completo y algunas lágrimas se hicieron presentes de inmediato. Para Brass, que estaba acompañándolo en la morgue, esta era una de las actuaciones más comunes que había visto. No hubo gritos, ni golpes de pecho, sólo un rostro apesadumbrado. Uno que estaba dispuesto a hablar. Y así lo hizo. Y al terminar con su relato. Ya tenían un punto de partida.

-Sólo quiero que hagan pagar al responsable – dijo Wilson disponiéndose a salir de la sala de interrogatorios.

-Lo haremos – dijo Brass sacando de inmediato su teléfono celular para asignar una visita a la Orden Secreta del Golden Dawn en Las Vegas.

-No, Greg, estás haciéndolo todo al revés – le dijo Sara apropiándose de la búsqueda. El joven criminalista le echó una mirada furtiva antes de cederle el asiento.

-Si estás buscando símbolos, debes ser concreto, debes reducir a los caracteres más finos representados. Aunque si lo que buscas tiene que ver con el grabado de la funda de madera. Es un trikel – dijo Sara.

-Un qué? – preguntó Greg

-Un triskel, un amuleto Celta íntimamente relacionado con el plano energético de los dioses – mientras hablaba de ello como si fuera de lo que había desayunado, empezó a limitar la búsqueda de objetos grabados con geometría Céltica – se dice que cada espiral contenida representa una dualidad del ser interaccionando consigo mismo y lo que lo rodea. Si sumas, cada círculo contenido serán 9 en total, encerrados en uno sólo que representa la perfección, que sólo se alcanza…

-Si mueres – dijo Greg intentando comprender.

-No, sólo se alcanza si tu alma está lista para hacerlo – respondió Sara sonriente

-Puedo saber desde cuando eres fanática de los cultos? – preguntó Greg.

-No son cultos, para mí, es un gusto y lo aprendí hace mucho – respondió ella cerrando los ojos para recordar a su mentora. La misma que había regresado como si nada, y había desaparecido como si nada.

Greg se quedó mirándola pasmado, ella no sólo era una científica. También podía estar loca.

-Aquí está – dijo ella mientras le hacía paso a Greg para que viera la imagen que parpadeaba en la pantalla – El triskel que tienes como evidencia debe estar grabado en roble, que es el árbol de la vida Celta. Lo que no encaja es que la funda no tiene nada que ver con el rito de ellos. No hay nada reportado al respecto.

-Quizá no sea del todo Celta – dijo Greg – Quizá lo estén fusionando con el nuevo mundo – se puso en pie y ayudó a Sara a levantarse – voy a llevarlo a rastreo y si pudieras ayudarme con la búsqueda en la red te agradecería – terminó diciéndole Greg antes de ser interrumpido por una voz femenina que procedía de la puerta

-Me temo que no – dijo Sofia – Sara, tú estás de vacaciones y deberías permanecer fuera del campo mientras se estipule que regreses.

Sara levantó la vista de la pantalla para responderle – Lo siento, pero si Grissom me lo permite, seguiré aquí.

-Ahora – dijo Sofia preparándose para darles la noticia – Yo estoy al mando y digo que no podrás salir al campo, ni inmiscuirte sin mi permiso en ningún caso que sea asignado a este turno, entendido?

Sara se estaba preparando para responderle a su mejor estilo cuando Greg se interpuso – Sofia, felicitaciones, de veras que me alegro trabajar para ti, y quiero pedirte, por favor, que dejes que ella me ayude un poco, se ve que es toda una experta siguiendo una evidencia.

Sofía dudó por un momento hasta quedarse anonadada viendo la sonrisa de oreja a oreja de Greg y terminó cediendo – Sólo ese rastro y luego a tu casa, estamos de acuerdo, Sara?

Ella asintió sin abrir la boca y volvió a clavarse en la pantalla.

** Acierto + error nada**

-Podría al menos presentarse, señor? – dijo Brass algo molesto por la forma como le estaban concediendo la entrevista dentro de un salón pequeño y apenas iluminado por una vela.

-Soy Yesod, el fundamento de todo – respondió una silueta entre las sombras.

-Y el nombre con el que nació es? – dijo Brass empezándose a molestar por la actitud del sujeto.

-Yo nací desde que vi mi primer camino. Nací como Kether, la corona viviente de la luz.

Eso fue suficiente para Brass que se puso en pie y encendió su linterna para quitarle el velo de misterio al hombre que yacía entre las sombras.

-Basta – le dijo apuntándole con la luz directamente hacia el rostro – Puedo tomar una de sus huellas y saber incluso lo que dejó en los baños en donde hizo la preparatoria.

-Necesitará una orden para eso – dijo el hombre perdiendo el misticismo con el que envolvía su voz – Como buen ciudadano, estoy colaborando con la justicia.

-Está bien, señor Golden Dawn – dijo Brass – Conocía a Charisma Spender?

-No – respondió tajantemente Yesod.

-Ella pertenecía a su orden y venía a una ceremonia – leyó sus papeles y prosiguió – La del equinoccio de otoño. Ascendería e iniciaría a otros en su culto.

-Lo que usted dice oficial, pertenece a nuestros secretos y es un delito hurgar en ellos sin autorización de uno de sus miembros mayores.

-Uno de sus miembros mayores fue asesinado – enfatizó Brass – Y hay alguien que cree que tiene mucho que ver en eso.

Hubo un momento de silencio, Brass creyó haber dado en el punto exacto y sonrió en las sombras hasta que Yesod respondió – Ese desgraciado, él haría hasta lo imposible para negarle a Hod que viera su verdad y se alejara de su lado.

-Supongo que Hod era Charisma y el desgraciado? – preguntó Brass.

-Señor Wilson – dijo Sofia acomodando la grabadora en la sala de interrogatorios – Usted comercia con asbesto no es así?

-Entre otros materiales señorita – respondió Patt removiéndose en su asiento.

-Y entrega usted mismo los pedidos, señor Wilson?

-No, en lo absoluto, soy alguien que tiene muchos compromisos – dijo Wilson.

-Vendió asbesto para alguna construcción en Nevada?

-No, el estado de Nevada se abastece de los recursos de Texas

-Entonces, cómo explica que su compañía haya recibido un jugoso cheque desde este lado del país? – dijo Sofia poniéndole enfrente un recibo de pago por la compra de dos toneladas de asbesto.

-Yo – dijo Wilson algo vacilante – No lo consideré relevante, son sólo dos toneladas y como un favor especial.

-Que usted mismo trajo hasta Las Vegas – dijo Sofia

-No, le dije que yo no entrego pedidos personalmente, sólo los embalo y los envío.

Sofía asintió por última vez emanando un profundo suspiro hasta retomar con voz más fuerte – Sabe, señor Wilson, usted puede mentir todo lo que quiera, pero tengo lo suficiente para considerarlo como mi primer sospechoso en el asesinato de la señorita Charisma Spender.

Los ojos de Patt se abrieron como platos al escuchar las palabras de la criminalista y en cuanto el oficial se acercaba para llevárselo a una celda de retención preventiva, él se decidió a hablar.

-Señorita, yo no iba a hacerle daño, yo la amaba. Sólo vine para protegerla.

-Bingo! – gritó Sara eufórica al ver que había encontrado algo sobre la funda en la base de datos. Se trataba de una daga elaborada en el siglo XV bajo pedido del rey Jacob I de Newland. Preservada en el castillo hasta un terremoto en el siglo XIX. No se había sabido nada de esta hasta cuando reapareció en una subasta a mediados del siglo pasado. El dueño, un acaudalado señor de New Hampshire había invertido el equivalente a 1.5 millones de dólares en ella. La identidad del comprador había sido protegida hasta que falleció hacía apenas 3 años. La familia había conservado la reliquia, que al parecer, se quemó en Arizona en un gran incendio un año atrás.

-Demasiado extraño – concluyó ella antes de ser sacada de sus pensamientos por uno de los asistentes que le decía que tenía una llamada por la línea 5.

Ella se sorprendió, puesto que no esperaba que nadie pudiera llamarla al trabajo, sin embargo, pasó al teléfono.

-Vendrás entonces? – le dijo la voz del otro lado de la línea.

Sara se sobresaltó al escucharla y recordó lo que había desembocado con la repentina aparición de ella en el laboratorio. Le había entregado un sobre marcado con su nombre. Pero ella no lo había leído.

-Mira, Nicole – dijo para hacer algo de tiempo y poder aclarar sus pensamientos – En este momento estoy algo ocupada, que te parece si me das tu teléfono y yo te llamo luego.

-Sólo llamaba para preguntarte si vendrías, pero por lo visto no lo harás – replicó Nicole algo enojada del otro lado de la línea.

-Escúchame… – dijo Sara, pero había terminado la conversación.

-Es la última vez que lo intento, ella cree que me ayuda, pero no sabe cuanto daño me hace – dijo Nicole ofuscada mientras buscaba refugio en los brazos de su novio.

-Tranquila – le dijo él acariciándole la cabeza – Tarde o temprano entenderá que cada quien es dueño de su propia vida y de sus propios errores.

Ella levantó la mirada por la última frase que había escuchado, pero él no le dio tiempo, la atrapó entre sus brazos y la llenó de besos. Haciendo que olvidara el mundo, como desde el primer día que sus caminos se cruzaron.

_Eres la única invitada a compartir conmigo este momento…_

_Voy a casarme, aquí en Las Vegas y quiero que seas mi madrina._

_Él es maravilloso, hizo que mi mundo sea mucho más fuerte, _

_Porque lo hace suyo a la vez que dice que soy todo para él…_

_Tienes que conocerlo, y Sara, espero que tú también encuentres _

_Todo lo que siempre has querido…_

_Nicole _

Las manos de Sara estaban temblorosas mientras repasaba una y otra vez la nota que tenía entre sus dedos. Nicole había regresado y quería compartir que había encontrado lo que ellas siempre habían buscado, su felicidad. Y ella la había recibido con una piedra en la mano.

Con un nudo en la garganta, se echó a andar por el pasillo hasta el conmutador.

-Oye Cristy – le dijo a una chica que estaba sujeta a un auricular – Podrías rastrear una llamada que hicieron hace 10 minutos a la línea 5, es muy importante.

-Claro, Sara, sólo dame un minuto – dijo Cristy e introduciendo algunos datos logró lo que le pedían. – Vino de un hotel, Lady Luck.

La sonrisa de Sara se ensanchó al máximo y dándole las gracias, volvió a la sala de cómputo. Ahí dejó los datos para Greg y una nota que le ayudaría.

Tenía que recuperar el tiempo perdido.


	4. Hados3

**Noticias – de ayer, hoy y mañana**

-Hubo una iniciación, justo en la noche anterior al asesinato de Charisma Spender, y ahora tengo una orden para ver sus datos – dijo Brass blandiendo una hoja recién firmada por un fiscal.

-Está bien – contestó el segundo al mando en la orden del Golden Dawn y le abrió la puerta de su recinto privado – Sólo lo hago para que ese Wilson pague por lo que le hizo a ella.

-Sé de muy buena fuente – citó Brass algunas cosas que había encontrado como detective – Que Charisma y usted sostenían una relación, y que discutieron en el aeropuerto justo el día que ella llegó a Las Vegas.

-Discutíamos, si, eso no lo niego, pero yo jamás estuve en contra de sus deseos de crecer como ese Wilson.

-Pero – prosiguió Brass con su tono lacónico – Acaso no es crecer intentar fundar una nueva creencia?

Los ojos de Yesod se quedaron en blanco hasta que el detective de homicidios prosiguió con su relato.

-Su discusión tenía que ver con le grupo de iniciados, no es cierto. Ella quería convertirlos bajo sus nuevos criterios y usted se puso violento.

-Oiga, no puede acusarme sin pruebas – refunfuñó Yesod poniéndose nervioso.

-No lo acuso, sólo me gusta contar historias – dijo Brass esbozando una de sus mejores sonrisas.

-Y cuál es según su historia, el desenlace? – dijo Yesod

-Ella los inicia según un nuevo rito, la ceremonia es todo un éxito y los nuevos adeptos dejan de pagarle tributo a la orden en Nevada. Quien pierde?

-No sé hasta donde quiere llegar, pero sé que yo no le hice nada, sólo la tomé de las muñecas y luego la introduje a mi auto. Tengo testigos.

-Y qué me dice de la iniciación?

-Ella hizo lo que se le antojaba, yo sólo le levanté la voz e impedí que algunos de los miembros sean ordenados aquella noche.

-Quiero nombres

-No lo sé, esos reportes los conservaba ella. Sólo sé que ahí estaba el tal Patt con sus botas de cuero y su asqueroso olor a asbesto haciéndose pasar como uno de los aspirantes.

-Podría atestiguarlo?

-Claro que si – dijo Yesod – Él le dijo algo al oído y ella salió muy turbada, ni siquiera se despidió de mí. Luego estaba muerta.

Las lágrimas de Yesod no se hicieron esperar, en cuanto contaba las últimas horas de su amada Charisma.

Al final, ella no estaba tan sola como para que alguien la hubiese matado, quizá tenía demasiada compañía.

-Bienvenida señorita Curtis, no pensé volverla a ver tan pronto – dijo Patt Wilson abriéndole la puerta de la habitación del hotel en el que se estaba hospedando mientras arreglaba lo del funeral de Charisma.

-Necesito sus zapatos – dijo Sofia sin prestarle atención a las empalagosas palabras de aquel sujeto – Tengo una orden – terminó diciendo mientras entraba casi a la fuerza por la puerta de la habitación.

-En mis tiempos se solía decir hola – dijo Wilson a manera de flirteo.

-En mis tiempos se solía amar a las mujeres, no matarlas – dijo Sofia a manera de respuesta impaciente porque Wilson seguía parado en la puerta esbozando una sonrisa boba.

-Mire, señor – dijo finalmente ella un tanto exasperada – No tengo todo el tiempo para esperar a que usted me entregue voluntariamente sus zapatos. Si quiere, hago entrar en este instante un escuadrón de cadetes para que le pongan esta habitación patas arriba.

-No, no – dijo Wilson – Yo no quería ser grosero, sólo quería que alguien como usted no se porte de una forma tan fría.

-Estoy trabajando, no buscando pareja – respondió Sofia poniéndose en cuclillas para poder sacar un juego de zapatos deportivos que estaban bajo la cama.

-Tengo otro par en el armario – dijo Wilson – son todos suyos.

Ella apenas musitó un "gracias" que se dibujó en sus labios y salió con su búsqueda.

-Qué fue lo que sucedió exactamente aquí? – preguntó Greg al ver los escombros de lo que había sido una gran mansión.

-Un corto circuito provocado – dijo el oficial CSI a cargo de la investigación – Su propietaria, Karen Maine, se autoinmoló dentro de la casa. Dejó una nota de suicidio.

-Explicó las razones? – dijo Greg un tanto inquieto

-Si quiere le puedo dar una copia

_Soy una de pocas, pero al mismo tiempo una de tantas…_

_Soy el principio de un final que tiene que terminar en dolor…_

_Soy alguien que nadie ve…_

_Soy nadie._

-Muy discente no lo cree? – dijo el oficial al ver la atención que le depositaba Greg a la nota. Parecía un poema oscuro antes que una nota suicida.

-Quedó algo rescatable de las pertenencias de la señorita Maine? – preguntó Greg.

-En lo absoluto, dinero, joyas, pinturas, ropa, abrigos, todo fue rociado con gasolina para que ardiera con ella – dijo el oficial mientras buscaba entre sus archivos las fotos que se habían tomado de la escena.

Al verlas, Greg se quedó helado. Se trataba de algo que había visto.

Ahí estaba el triskel, esta vez hecho de escombros; todos los círculos convergían en el cuerpo de Karen. _… soy el principio de un final que tiene que terminar en dolor… _aquellas palabras rondaron en su mente.

-Quiero ver al pobrecito – dijo Sara entrando casi de bruces por la puerta entreabierta de la habitación 908 del Lady Luck.

Nicole le hizo un gesto con la mano para mostrarle su simpatía hacia la broma – Lo siento, Sara, es que le dije que eras un tanto desquiciada y prefirió no arriesgarse.

-Ja, ja – dijo ella – Un hombre que sale contigo debe estar sin duda peor que yo – luego se echó a reír mientras buscaba por toda la habitación alguna evidencia de la presencia del futuro esposo de su amiga.

-Sé lo que buscas, pero no soy tan tonta para dejarlo a la vista de todo el mundo – respondió Nicole y sacando de su bolso una fotografía se la enseñó – Se llama Ken Phillips, es coleccionista, tiene 32 años, nos conocimos en una convención de magia celta. Es adorable, tenemos los mismos gustos, ha estado pendiente de mis asuntos, me ayuda con mis proyectos...

-Te absorbe – dijo Sara pausadamente

-No, no lo hace, ya sabes, soy un alma libre – replicó Nicole

-Una que piensa en casarse – dijo Sara haciendo que a Nicole se le quitaran las ganas de seguir hablando.

-Nicole – dijo Sara al ver lo que provocó – Lo siento, lo siento, es sólo que no sé como comportarme ante esto. Cualquiera en mi lugar te felicitaría y te colmaría de abrazos… pero yo…

-Lo sé – dijo Nicole recuperando su sonrisa – No eres cualquiera, de ahí que quiero que estés conmigo en estos momentos.

Sara sonrió al escuchar las palabras de su amiga y se sintió un tanto incómoda –Hace cuanto que están saliendo juntos.

-Un par de meses – dijo Nicole – A decir verdad, es como si nos hubiésemos buscado toda la vida porque él siempre aparecía en los momentos en los que yo necesitaba de alguien. Al principio tuve mis dudas, pero luego, fue imposible no dejarme llevar.

Los ojos de Nicole estaban llenos de felicidad al contarle todo lo que había conllevado a la próxima celebración de unas nupcias, su sonrisa desbordante hizo que Sara se contagiara con su alegría y optara por participar.

-Nicole, quiero que seas feliz siempre, y ya sabes, si quieres arrepentirte en último momento, sólo dímelo.

-No vendrás con un corcel y me raptarás o algo peor…

-Puedo conseguir un auto – dijo Sara

Las dos se echaron a reír hasta que las lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos. Luego, se abrazaron fuerte hasta el punto que un pequeño artilugio se salió del chaquetón de Nicole.

-Es bonito – dijo Sara viendo por completo la joya – Te lo dio tu novio?

-No, es un candado, me lo dieron – dijo ella guardando silencio por un momento – hace poco, es como mi compromiso hacia una vida nueva.

-Yo quiero una vida nueva también – dijo Sara.

-Podrías llevarlo a la boda – argumentó Nicole.

-Como pajecito? – dijo Sara entre carcajadas – Él representa todo lo que yo no puedo tener.

-Algún día podrás sentir todo lo que yo – dijo Nicole

-Eso espero amiga – y diciéndole esto, le dejó de nuevo el juguete que había pasado entre manos durante ese día. Y salió feliz de haber recuperado a su antigua confidente.

**Clausurado – No pase hasta que no se retire el sello**

Paso a paso, Greg había reconstruido los últimos momentos de la propietaria original de la daga. Y aquellas palabras de la nota empezaban a darle una migraña que no esperaba tan pronto.

Era demasiado similar la forma como dos mujeres de la noche a la mañana se quitaban sus vidas. Lo demasiado diferente, eran los estados, las circunstancias, y sobre todo, las formas. No podía dejar eso por un lado, quizá era sólo una casualidad, aunque su instinto investigativo le dijera que no. Sin embargo, el instinto no le daba las evidencias para encajar todo en un solo sitio, así que debía seguir tratando de atar los cabos restantes.

Caminaba con la cabeza agachada sin tener casi nada de la investigación; su única esperanza de búsqueda había tomado por fin sus vacaciones y se esfumó de laboratorio. Así que debía seguir por su cuenta.

Metió todos los datos que pudo en búsqueda de un posible comprador y fue por una taza de café.

Brass se había pasado más tiempo del estipulado persuadiendo al hermético Yesod para que lo orientara a entrar en los archivos personales de Charisma. Era un trabajo demasiado complejo para él, de modo que, había llegado temprano para encontrarse con Archie quien ya llevaba más de tres horas intentando desencriptar los códigos de acceso de la computadora.

Finalmente, lo había conseguido. Una lista de direcciones electrónicas y unos cuantos buzones. Era lo único que estaba consignado en aquellos archivos.

En medio de toda esa basura que tardarían tiempo en clasificar había un dato casi perdido. Imperceptible ante los ojos de cualquiera, pero no ante los de Archie que no se tardó en encajar las piezas.

Ahora tenía la dirección de alojamiento de algunos de los futuros iniciados. Y si Brass contaba con suerte, podrían encontrar a aquellos que se quedaron haciendo fortuna en la ciudad.

-No hay coincidencia – dijo Hodges retirándose del microscopio para que Sofia se inclinara y observara por sí misma que los arreglos cristalinos eran diferentes.

-Y el espectro de difracción? – preguntó ella quitando la vista de los cristales.

-Asbesto 132 y 136, líneas semejantes, rearreglos angulares con 4 grados de diferencia.

-No es posible, Patt Wilson tenía un motivo, la había seguido, tengo evidencias que él estuvo cerca del famoso templo del Golden Dawn espiándola. Tiene que ser.

-Pues busca en otro lado, y cura ese condenado carácter – dijo Hodges a manera de consejo.

-Cierra la boca – masculló Sofia saliendo a toda prisa del laboratorio de rastros.

-Oye, cuidado – dijo Greg que venía lentamente dando sorbos a una taza de café humeante que fue a parar al piso con la embestida de Sofia.

-Lo siento, es que hoy no es mi día – dijo ella notablemente apenada

-Como no, hoy eres la jefa – respondió Greg para hacerla reír.

-No sé como probar que Patt Wilson es el directo responsable – dijo ella

-Sigues con lo del asbesto? – preguntó Greg

-Sí – dijo ella mirando directamente los zapatos deportivos de Greg – En donde estuviste?

-En Arizona, acabo de llegar – dijo él

-Quiero tus zapatos.

-Estás seguro que esa es la dirección del hotel en el que se hospedan en Las Vegas – dijo Brass

-Si, un 100 - respondió Archie convencido de su trabajo.

-No puede ser, esa es la dirección y la habitación en donde fue encontrado el cuerpo de Charisma – dijo Brass agradeciéndole al servicial miembro del equipo que volvió de inmediato a su laboratorio. El detective de homicidios hizo unas cuantas llamadas, quería saber quien había estado registrado en aquel hotel antes de que estuviese libre.

La respuesta no se hizo esperar.

-Greg, oye Greg – dijo uno de los CSIs que hacía horas extras – Creo que me debes una, acabo de interceptar la información que estabas buscando en mi computadora justo antes de que fuese borrada. Alguien sacó a la venta tu daga, y tengo el nombre del comprador.

_Nicole Caine _– ese fue el nombre que salió de la boca del CSI, así como del contacto de Brass al otro lado de la línea.

**FIN DEL PRIMER APARTE**


End file.
